demon_sanya_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Edge Versus Soul Calibur
Soul Edge versus Soul Calibur SoulCalibur V... 17 long years had passed since the Soul Edge and the Soul Calibur showed the signs of life in the human world for the last time. But in the past few months the strange sickness spread over Europe. The people contaminated by the seeds of evil appeared in the different cities of the continent. Malfested... that was how they called those people. What served the source of the plague? The rumors about the new Nightmare, the seed brought to life with the forces of the Soul Edge, reached the ears of Alexander. Demon and his fellows rushed to the place where, according to the rumors the enemy got its place to be. They fought their way to the Denevér Castle. The combat that started on the flatland was the only obstacle to the aim. Suddenly the brightest splash lit the battlefield. Demon was already late for that moment. The Nightmare was defeated. Still there was need to be sure of it personally. Demon and his bodyguard named Killer came to the square in front of the abandoned Denevér Castle just at the moment when the combat of Good versus Evil had been over. They found the Soul Edge which was long sought by Demon in the middle of that square. It was one great opportunity to destroy the blade once and for all but suddenly Demon felt strange power coming from somewhere and that was definitely not from the sword. The Soul Calibur was somewhere very close. Right at the moment they felt it, Lexa came out of the tower shade holding the weapon designed to fight the Soul Edge. Few moments earlier she witnessed the touching collateral salvation of the young man and his sister. There was indeed some magic swords interference. When the great pillar of fire lit the sky, happy Patroklos and Pyrrha left the castle thinking that they had finally destroyed the Soul Edge and the Soul Calibur. Lexa understood that though blades were left without masters they were still alive. She also knew that soon there would come the one whom she wanted to meet in a long time. When they saw each other, Lexa challenged Alexander in her desire to prove she is capable of surpassing her idol. Having no other choice, Demon raises the Soul Edge again and confronted Lexa. With a great difficulty but he managed to win. Demon's sword broke the Soul Calibur which was already exhausted. But, suddenly, Lexa ordered Killer to attack Alexander from behind. And Killer obeyed his creator without questions and shot Demon in his back. Wounded Demon fell unconscious and dropped his sword. Lexa then threw her broken sword in disappointment. The Soul Calibur appeared to be less useful than she thought of it. In a short moment after the notorious fight two female warriors of the Draenei race - Aletta and Carmella - appeared on the square. They came here in searches of the Soul Edge - the sword that is capable of opening the portal and bring them home to their world. Upon seeing them Lexa nodded to Killer and he obeyed in silence confronting the unexpected guests. Lexa walked by the unconscious Demon and tried to reach the forsaken sword. The eye of the Soul Edge pinned its new potential master. Lexa picked the blade up and could barely grip the incredible power that overwhelmed her at that very moment. The spirit of the sword appeared to be stronger than her and Lexa got into its control in the moment the blade absorbed the demonic powers she possessed. The sisters managed to win the creature made by the demon but right after that they had to combat Lexa who was holding the Soul Edge. Lexa soon had those two flat on their backs without any problems from her side. But at the moment Aletta and Carmella felt speed approach of their death something unexpected happened... Lexa was standing looking at them when the great shade covered her from behind her back - the shadow of the wounded Demon. He attacked her with all of his might and, preventing her to use the Soul Edge, hits the eye of the sword with the splintered Soul Calibur's blade. The bright splash blinds the arena and the wounded warriors. The Soul Edge shatters into thousands of splinters. Lexa was now set free and having lost all of her strength fell in the arms of Alexander. The forsaken blade is defeated but not demolished. The good and the evil, the light and the dark shall never vanish for good. To this or the other extend they would last forever. Demon knew it about himself too. When Lexa came to senses Demon approached her. - You became stronger since our last meeting, - he smiled, - but those swords only exist for the sake of destruction and you cannot control them. The one who holds the sword becomes its puppet. I do not want such a fate. Neither for myself… nor for you... Lexa slightly smiled him. ---- Later Aletta and Carmella thanked Alexander for their salvation. Unfortunately for them the Soul Edge was not the key to open the door to their home world and that meant another adventure of searches for them. Having divided the splinters of the swords between each other they decided to hide them in the different parts of the world. At least it could help for some short period of time. But the human hearts are greedy and ambitious to power, therefore, sooner or later, but the Soul Edge and the Soul Calibur would come to light again. And then Demon would come to search for them and maintain the equilibrium of forces here for a bit longer again. Remark This text was written in 2 July 2014, translated to english in 10 July 2014. For English translation MY SPECIAL THANKS to my friend Mikomi Jade. Category:Story Category:SoulCalibur Category:Black Ninja Category:Demon Sanya Category:Draenei Aletta Category:Draenei Carmella Category:Killer Category:Lexa